The Music Of The Night
by Starryyeah
Summary: Phantom Of The Opera based. This is an rp I did with a friend.
In the ending of autumn in the year of 1850, for Paris, France, winter was briskly whipping around the corner on swift wings. The brilliant colder air of early winter was coming soon. Splinter the manager of the Opera Populaire theater where the legend of the mysterious "Phantom Ghosts" have resided. Splinter was retiring after 37 years of keeping the theater in order and keeping it the same as it was in its hay days. Splinter was heading over the deeds to the theater over to Casey and Usagi his successors he had chosen for taking care of theater. While a carriage to was pulling up to the steps leading into the theater.

Sonya and Jessica and were practicing their roles for the play. They were not the lead they were just minor roles. Even though they sang way better than the lead singer Karai.

Donatello and Michelangelo were getting out of the carriage adjusting their jackets and heading inside the theater. They were opening the doors to the theater marveling at it's gorgeous interior. The saw Casey and Usagi walking over to the new successors of the this glorious Opera Hall.

"Casey, Usagi, we heard of you both have taken over as the new successors of this Opera Hall. Congratulations," said Don smiling shaking both Casey's and Usagi's hand.

Casey and Usagi thanked them for the sentiment. They all went into the stage room to watch the rehearsal.

Sonya was practicing and rehearsing when she saw Donnie coming up to her smiling. She blushed. They knew they liked each other but never admitted it to one another.

"Hi Donnie it's great to see you," she said smiling at him.

Donnie smiled at her hugged her.

"It's great to see you too Sonya, you were performing beautifully," said he to her.

Jessica looked over to see Mikey and smiled at him.

"Mikey, how have you been," she asked him.

Sonya hugged him back blushing still.

"Thank you Donnie. I'm just trying to do my very best!" she said cheerfully.

Mikey smiled and hugged her.

"I've been great Jessica but I have been missing you. How are you?" he asked.

Donnie smiled at her.

"Well I thought you were wonderful Sonya," he said to her.

Jessica smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that you are doing well Mikey. I missed you also and I've been doing well I have a wonderful tutor who has been helping practice my singing," she said.

"Thanks Donnie it's all thanks to my tutor who's been helping me," Sonya said smiling.

Mikey looked at her suspiciously.

"What tutor? What's his name? What does he look like?" he asked her.

Donnie looks at her wondering who was teaching her.

"What is the name of your tutor Sonya and what does he look like," he asked curiously.

Jessica smiled at him.

"I have never met him face to face but he has a wonderful voice for the Opera. He is the Angel of Music," she told him.

"I don't know. I have never seen him and he never told me his name but he has such a beautiful voice I call him the angel of music," Sonya said sighing dreamily.

Mikey looked at her with no trust for this guy. Something was up.

"I see Jessica well as long as you're improving and having fun that's all that matters to me," he said smiling happily at her.

Donnie was not enjoying this idea of her not knowing who was teaching her. He was concerned that this person was horrible and not to be trusted. Though he wasn't about to tell Sonya that because she seemed to be unharmed and that's all the matter to him.

"Well your tutor has been teaching you well Sonya," he said.

Jessica was smiling happily at him.

"Thank you, Mikey," she said.

Sonya smiled at him.

"Thanks Donnie," she said happily.

Mikey smiled at her.

"You're welcome," he said happily.

Before the Donnie and Jessica say anything one of the backdrop bags falls nearly crushing Karai. She was screaming and was furious.

"You find yourselves another lead because I quit," she shouted angrily heading out of the theater.

Casey and Usagi were worried about not knowing what to do. If they didn't find someone to play the lead who knew the parts of the lead soon they were sunk. Suddenly Jessica and Sonya began to sing as a duet together. Their angel voices spread throughout the room. Once they had finished everyone stopped to stare and wonder why they hadn't picked these two ladies sooner.

Sonya heard clapping for her and Jessica.

"Congratulations you two but you two are getting the lead role as a duet together," Usagi said to them smiling.

Sonya was overjoyed.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily.

Jessica was happy also smiling.

"Thank you," she said to them.

Casey nodded to them both.

"Of course we will only have to have you both fitted for new costumes and start rehearsal tomorrow," he told them.

All the while two shadows were standing above in the catwalk proud of their angels. For their work had finally paid off for their play.

Later that night…..

Sonya was sitting in front of a mirror in her room with her sleepwear on wearing shorts and a long sleeved button top brushing her lilac short bob cut hair about to go to sleep when suddenly she heard someone singing to her. She started singing too.

Raph was making it to his beloved wanting her badly so he started to sing for her.

Leo was singing to his angel wanting her happy for her that she had gotten the role that he knew she solely deserved.

Jess was lying in her bed wearing a champagne lace elbow covered shirt with a cream colored corset that covered her chest and a skirt of her gown was split to the thigh and was a solid champagne fabric. She had her wavy shoulder-length brown hair down and was reading a book. She heard her Angel of Music singing to her and was looking around for him.

Sonya got up and she followed his voice and suddenly in front of her one of the mirrors opened and it was a door that led through a hallway and there was her angel of music there waiting for her. She followed him as he continued to sing seductively to her.

Raph got closer and opened a secret hidden door from one of her bedroom walls singing to her beckoning for her to come to him.

Leo was standing there in the hidden room holding out his gloved hand to her. Has he continued to sing to her.

Jess had already gotten out of bed looking for her Angel of Music when her bookshelf opened up to reveal him. She started to be like in a trance state walking over to him slowly putting her hand out to him.

Sonya walked over to him holding her hand out and putting it in his gloved one as he led her away and back through the passageway. She stopped singing as she looked at him as he continued singing to her.

He took her hand in his gloved one and led her back through the passageway taking her to the sewers underground of France and continued singing to her.

Leo was taking her through the underground of Paris in the sewers while the passage door closed behind them. He was singing to her walking through the passage still.

Jess was holding his gloved hand in her hand. Listening to his wonderful voice loving his song he was singing to her as she followed him her blues were cloudy in the torch light and hair was looked dulled out.

Sonya let him lead her through catacombs and went down underground as he took her on a boat in the water still holding her hand.

Raph sang to her still as he led her through the catacombs and went underground on a boat holding her hand tightly in his gloved one.

Leo continued his song to her as he helped her inside the boat and he got in also starting to row the boat to his lair.

Jess was holding onto his hand tightly still in love with his song.

After a few minutes of rowing they made it to his lair. He helped Sonya out of the boat.

Raph rowed the boat until they made it to his lair and he got up and took her out of the boat.

Leo guided her to bed laying her down on it stroking her cheek.

"You had sang beautiful my darling. I always knew you would do it," he cooed to her nuzzling her neck gently.

Jess got up was getting out of the boat with him following him still.

Sonya looked up at him and blushed whimpering.

"Th-thank you but it's all thanks to you. You're such a wonderful tutor and your voice is beautiful," she said putting a hand on his masked face. She looked into his masked eyes but couldn't see his pupils. On the right side of his face he wore a white mask to cover it. She tried to lift it off his face wanting to see her angel of music.

Raph brought her to a bed and gently pushed her down to it making her lay down. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek rubbing circles on her knuckles.

"You sing so beautifully sweetheart I knew you would get the part," he purred to her.

Leo smiled at her gently and moved her hand gently away from his face.

"Not yet my darling, I'm afraid I'm not ready for you to see my face quite just yet. Thank you darling I'm grateful you love my voice as do I love your's. It's the least I can do for a young woman who is passionate about music as I," he said to her gently kissing her cheek.

Jess smiled at her Angel and whimpered.

"Thank you but it was possible because of your teachings. You are very talented in this art and I wish other could your voice and admire it as much as me," she said to him. She gently stroked his cheek on the left side where his white was and was going to take it off.

Sonya blushed again as she pouted cutely.

"But I've wanted to know what you looked like my angel of music. I love you I always have," she whispered softly to him.

Raph took her hand off of his face and smiled at her shaking his head.

"No my sweetheart not yet. You can't know what I look like just yet. And thank you but people would be afraid and repulsed by me," he said sadly to her kissing her forehead stroking her cheek tenderly.

Leo nodded to her.

"I know my love but this must not happen yet. I want you to focus on your part just like I've been teaching you. This is your big moment and I want you show to everyone just beautiful your voice is and how talented that you are," he said to her stroking her cheek gently.

Jess whimpered again placing her hand on his gloved one.

"Not if they see what I see which is a well talented man with huge passion and love of music and wanting show off that for everyone to see and admire," she told him, "Because I'm not afraid of you."

Sonya moaned blushing still as she sighed and frowned.

"Ok I understand but just to let you know I want to be with you forever and music is not the only thing I'm passionate about. I'm passionate about you too," she said now looking away blushing a deeper red.

Raph smiled at her stroking her hand.

"Thank you my dear. I wish people could see that too and maybe they will someday," he said hoping and wishing it did.

Leo smiled at her kissing her cheek down to her jawline.

"I'm in love with you too my love. You have always been my passion besides the love music. I want you to stay with me too," he said to her nuzzling her neck.

Jess was smiling at him.

"I hope so because I love you and want people to feel the same way," she admitted to him.

Sonya whimpered and moaned.

"Please take me and make me yours. Don't ever let me go because I love you so much it hurts," she said blushing still.

Raph gave her a tender soft smile.

"I love you too and I really want them too as well. I know someday it will happen," he said to her as he leaned forwards kissing her lips passionately.

Leo smiled at her.

"I won't ever let you go," he said.

Kissing her passionately on the lips rubbing his hands up and down on the back of her thighs.

Jess moaned through the kiss rubbing her hands on the back of his neck.

Sonya kissed him back as she moaned in the kiss putting one hand on his clothed chest and putting one hand on his face effectively taking the mask off and she got a good look at his deformed face. She wasn't repulsed though or sickened by it. Separating her lips from his she said,

"I'm sorry but I had to. I'm a very impatient person but I will say this though you're handsome sexy hot and beautiful," she said smiling at him.

Raph deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her groaning in the kiss.

Leo had felt her take off his mask and was happy she care for him as he was. Even if he felt like a monster he was grateful that she didn't mind.

"Thank you my darling, I'm glad you care about me no matter what," he said to her kissing her neck.

Jess was kissing him licking his lips.

Sonya blushed and moaned again.

"Ahh anytime my angel of music. Ahh please!" she pleaded with him.

Raph opened his mouth for her as he moaned in the kiss groping her boobs.

Leo smiled through the kiss as he sucked and licked her neck.

Jess shoved her tongue into her mouth roughly rubbing her tongue against his. She was rubbing his shoulders.

Sonya arched her back wrapping her arms around his shoulders moaning.

"My name is Sonya what's yours my angel of music?" she asked.

Raph moaned again tongue battling with hers as he roughly squeezed her boobs.

Leo looked at her smiling.

"Sonya, is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Leonardo my darling," he said to her taking off her clothes and attacking her chest.

Jess was moaning through the kiss and was still French kissing him.

Sonya held his head closer to her chest moaning.

"Thank you Leo and Leo is a sexy handsome name for a very talented guy," she whimpered.

Raph caressed his tongue over hers as he came out on top trailing kisses now down her chin and jaw and attacking her neck sucking licking and kissing it leaving hickies while he groped her ass cheeks now.

Leo smiled.

"Thank you and you're welcome my love," he said to her swirling his tongue around her buds making them harden while licking and sucking her breasts.

Jess was moaning arching her back.

"My Angel what is your name. I'm Jessica," she said to him.

Sonya gripped the sheets rubbing her hips against his clothed ones moaning again.

"Ahh please Leo make me yours!" she whimpered.

Raph smiled at her.

"The name's Raphael but you can call me Raph sweetheart," he said against her skin as he went down taking off all of her clothes and roughly sucked on and bit her nipples making the nipple moist and wet lapping at it with his tongue as he pinched and tweaked the other unattended nipple.

Leo was moving down and was leaving kisses on her legs. He spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs flicking his tongue up and down while groping her breasts.

Jess moaned loudly gripping the sheets while arching her back.

"Raph~" she moaned.

Sonya elicited another moan wrapping her legs around his clothed waist.

"Leo!"

Raph the switched as he went down and he started to enter two fingers inside her pumping them in and out fucking her with them as he reached deeper into her g spot.

Leo took off his clothes and straddled her thrusting into her slowly.

Jess was moaning loudly.

"Raph~ael~" she moaned gripping the sheets.

Sonya screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Leo it hurts!" she cried.

Raph took out his fingers as he took his clothes off and he pulled out his dick shoving it inside her and he thrusted slowly breaking through her wall.

Leo cooed at her stroking her cheek gently saying sweet things into her ear.

Jess was crying and holding his shoulders.

Sonya felt pleasure as she moaned.

Raph nuzzled her neck and stroked her cheek whispering words of comfort into her ear.

Leo was thrusting into her harder and faster.

Jess was soon feeling pleasure and was moaning.

Sonya arched her back grinding her hips into his moaning.

Raph started to pump into her faster jack hammering inside her grunting.

Leo was grunting slamming into her faster and harder.

Jess was moaning loudly and scratching his shoulders.

Sonya gripped his shoulders moaning.

"Leo!" she cried out.

Raph rammed deeper and at a faster pace into her.

Leo was grunting ramming into her at a faster and harder pace.

Jess was arching her back moaning.

"Raph~ael~" she moaned.

Sonya raked her nails against his biceps digging them into his skin causing him to bleed as she moaned.

Raph slammed at a rhythmic pace inside her going faster and more rough.

Leo was slamming into her more and deeper to where his body was grinding up against her's.

Jess was gasping for air and panting heavily. Moaning.

Sonya moaned.

Raph pounded into her at a quicker pace.

Leo was reaching his climax and put his seed into her then laid down next to her holding her close to him.

Jess was moaning loudly.

Sonya snuggled into him stroking the deformed part of his face.

"Leo I want to have your kids so I hope I'm pregnant," she said smiling at him.

Raph reached his climax releasing inside her as he came. He took out his dick and collapsed next to her panting heavily wrapping his arms around her bringing her close to him. He still had the mask on the left side of his face for Jess never took it off.

Leo smiled at her nodding.

"As do I my darling," he said to her stroking cheek.

Jess was panting heavily and rested her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his waist.

Sonya smiled and giggled at him. She soon fell asleep in his arms snuggling into him.

Raph stroked her cheek and he drifted off to sleep.

Time skip...

The next morning,

Leo was up playing the organ.

Jess was sleeping.

Sonya woke up and she wasn't feeling so good. She threw up over the bed onto the floor.

Raph was getting dressed and singing.

Leo stopped and heard Sonya getting sick and went over to her.

"You alright my darling," he asked her concerned.

Jess was still sleeping.

Sonya looked up at him and shook her head.

"No I feel sick and I feel something moving inside me," she mumbled.

Raph went over and nuzzled her cheek.

Leo smiled rubbing her back.

"My darling you are pregnant," he said to her stroking her cheek.

Jess woke up smiling at him.

Sonya's eyes widened and she smiled at him.

"Really? That's great!" she said happily.

Raph looked at her.

"Hey sweetheart how'd you sleep?" he asked her sweetly.

Leo nodded to her smiling.

"Yes it is my darling," he said to her.

Jess looked at him smiling.

"I slept well and how did you sleep" she asked.

Sonya nuzzled him and stroked his cheek kissing it.

"I love you Leo," she cooed to him.

Raph smiled at her.

"I slept well sweetheart," he cooed to her.

Leo nuzzles her neck smiling.

"I love you too Sonya," he said.

Jess smiled and nodded. She was stroking the left side of his face and her curiosity got the better of her. She took of his mask.

Sonya whimpered.

"Th-thanks Leo that's great. I'm glad," Sonya said smiling to him.

Raph let her take off his mask and his deformity was shown before her but surprisingly she didn't scream cringe or flinch. He looked at her.

"Well? How is it?" he asked her.

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek gently.

"You're welcome, my darling," he said.

Jess smiled at him.

"I think you look handsome Raphael," she said stroking his left side.

Sonya smiled at him and got up and got dressed.

"Leo I have to go sweetie, I have to go to rehearsals today," Sonya said sadly.

"I wish I could stay here longer," she said looking away from him.

Raph's eyes widened and he smiled at her nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you sweetheart I'm glad you love me," he said sweetly to her.

Leo smiled at her.

"My darling, I want you practice that's why I'm so happy for you. All the hard work and effort paid off. I know you want to stay here my darling but you have go back. I will come up there and watch you like I always have been," he said cupping his thumb and index finger on her chin having her look at him.

Jess still smiling at him stroking his cheek.

"You're welcome Raph," she said, "I have to go and practice my part at the rehearsal."

Get up putting on her clothes.

Sonya looked at him and smiled cupping his face in her hands.

"Alright I will my biggest number 1 fan," she said kissing his lips passionately.

Raph hugged her in his arms tightly not wanting to let go.

"Ok I understand. I will be up there shortly to watch you sweetheart," he said to her.

Leo smiled kissing her passionately back.

Jess stroked his cheek again then kissed him before leaving.

Sonya roughly tugged at his lips with hers and sucked on them before separating from his lips as she got in the boat and rowed back.

Raph kissed her deeply back.

Mikey and Don were wondering where Sonya and Jess were but they were going to be late.

Sonya made it back and she appeared as she got ready in the clothes she had to wear and she showed up in front of Donnie.

Mikey looked at saw Jess approaching him as he smiled at her.

"Hello Jessica where've you been?" he asked her curiously.

Donnie wondered where Sonya had been this whole time.

"Sonya, where have you been are you alright," he asked her worried.

Jess went over to him and smiled.

"My Angel of Music, I finally saw him last night. He was wonderful," she said to him.

Sonya noticed that Donnie was staring at her stomach and noticed the slight bulge.

"Yeah I'm fine. My tutor last night came to me and took me to his place and he told me he loves me. Don't worry he didn't hurt me though," she said to him.

Mikey didn't like this. He frowned in jealousy.

"Really? Well I'm just glad you're safe," he said biting back his tongue.

Donnie was upset with this but didn't ask for he figured out she was pregnant.

"I see, I'm glad you're alright," he said to her.

Jess smiled at him.

"I'll go get ready," she said running out to her dressing room.

Songs looked at him sadly. She knew Donnie was in love with her but she couldn't return his feelings. She stroked his cheek.

"Donnie I'm sorry. We made love to each other last night and he got me pregnant but we really love each other," she said walking away about to go backstage.

Mikey just watched her dash off still frowning in jealousy.

Donnie gently grabbed her hand.

"I am fine Sonya honest," he said to her knowing he wasn't.

Jess was getting ready for the lead.

Sonya shook her head at him.

"You don't look fine Donnie don't lie to me. Listen if I had never met him it would've been you ok?" she asked kissing his lips softly. From up above Leo saw this and was angry.

Mikey went to go talk to Usagi and Casey while he waited for Jess.

Donnie nodded and kissed her then walked off to sit down to watch his friend.

Jess had finished getting out of her room in costume heading to the stage.

Sonya followed him. She pulled him to her and she kissed his lips passionately.

"Donnie wait there's something I never told you. I love you," she said blushing.

Mikey went to sit down in the seats to watch the play.

Donnie smiled kissing her back.

"I love you too, Sonya," he said.

Leo was watching from where he was angry and upset.

Jess was taking her place on the stage getting ready.

Sonya sighed.

"I know it's not fair to either of you but I love the both of you. I'm sorry," she said rushing to get on stage.

Mikey was waiting for Jess to sing.

Donnie sat down next his brother and waiting for Sonya to sing.

Jess saw Sonya and they heard the music and began to sing their part.

Leo was watching.

Sonya continued to sing as Donnie and Leo watched her from different places.

Mikey watched Jess sing from the audience while Raph watched Jess sing from up above smiling.

Leo was smiling at Sonya.

Jess continued to sing until their part was over.

Sonya finished singing as everyone got up and started to clap for them as they bowed. The play was soon over and they went backstage to where April and Angel were.

Mikey clapped for Jess while Raph smiled at his lover and thought how beautifully she sang.

Angel was excited and hugged her best friends.

"That was wonderful you both sound beautiful. You should have been the leads before," she said to them.

Jess smiling, saying, "Awe, thank you, Angel."

Leo was smiling at his Angel though frowned when he saw Donnie walking with Mikey.

Sonya smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Thanks Angel."

Suddenly April came up to them smiling and clapping.

"That was wonderful the both of you. You two are the best I have ever seen."

Raph saw Jess and smiled at her happy for her.

Donnie walked over to Sonya smiling while was still upset by what he witnessed before.

Jess smiled and nodded.

"Thank you April," she said.

Sonya smiled at April.

"Yeah thanks April," she said.

She walked away with Donnie to talk to him.

"Donnie please say you won't leave me. I need you and him. I love the both of you," she said sadly looking down.

Mikey went up to Jess and hugged her.

"You were great Jessica," he said smiling at her.

Donnie looked at her hugging her.

"I won't leave you ever Sonya, and because you love him I won't have you leave him promise you that," he said to her.

Jess hugged him back smiling.

"Thank you Mikey," she said.

Sonya nodded and she went into her room and got changed into her sleepwear.

Mikey nodded to her and then left with Donnie.

Donnie went with Mikey to the sitting room. With Casey and Usagi.

Jess went to her bedroom getting into the same outfit as last night. She went into her mirror brushing her hair.

Sonya started hearing singing again as the night before.

Raph went to see Jess again as he started singing to her.

Leo was wanting to his love again. He was singing to her and opening the mirror again.

Jess heard him singing again she got up turning to her book case to see it open again.

Angel was walking past Sonya's room and leaned her ear against the door.

Sonya saw her lover again as he held out a gloved hand to her again as she took it and he lead her down the passageway to his lair.

Raph held out his hand for her to take it still singing.

Leo continued to sing to her while leading down the tunnel.

Angel opened the door to find there was a passage and was heading down into it.

Jess grabbed his hand and was heading with him through the passage.

Sonya heard him singing to her still as they made it to the boat and they went in it going to his lair.

April went down into the passageway and stopped Angel.

Raph kept singing to her as he lead her through the catacombs.

Leo was rowing the boat still singing to her and stopped getting out of the boat helping her out of the boat.

Angel saw her mother and followed her out of the tunnel. She watched her mother close the passage door behind her. They headed out of Sonya's room and heading towards their rooms.

Jess listening to him singing to her as she followed him to the boat.

They made it to his lair and he helped her out of the boat.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked him worried.

Raph went into the boat and helped her in it as he started to row still singing to her.

Leo didn't look at her.

"You told me you loved me then I when saw kissing another man. It broke my heart," he said to her.

Jess was sitting down in the boat listening to his song.

Sonya looked away with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell him how I felt. I do love you but I love him too. I love the both of you," she mumbled.

Raph made it to his lair and helped her out of the boat smiling at her.

Leo looked at her stroking her cheek gently.

"Alright my darling," he said rubbing her stomach.

Jess smiled at him holding onto him her hair down laying lazily on her shoulders.

Sonya whimpered.

"Alright what? You're ok with this Leo?" she asked him lost.

Raph laid her down on his bed nuzzling her neck kissing her cheek.

"You were beautiful sweetheart," he cooed to her.

Leo nodded to her.

"I want you to be happy my darling I don't want you to be sad or upset. I have something to show you that my friend I were working for a while since we started to teach you and your sister," he said to her walking over to his desk.

Jess smiled him stroking his cheek gently.

"Thank you Raph," she said to him.

Sonya looked at him as she started to cry.

"Are you sure I broke your heart? I don't want to! I'm sorry I'm awful. My heart will never be fully yours or his," she sobbed.

Raph smiled at her kissing her lips softly.

"You're welcome sweetheart now there's something I want you to see," he said going over to a drawer in his desk.

Leo went over to her wiping away her tears.

"My love please don't cry I meant at first I was but you explained to me what's going on. I don't want you to be upset please my love don't," he said to her cooing.

Jess sat up in the bed curious about what it was he wanted to show her.

Sonya looked at him and sniffled and hiccupped from crying so hard.

"Ok then," she said now looking away from his gaze.

Raph pulled out sheets of paper from the drawer and handed it to her.

"This is a play I've been working on with my friend and it's going to be combined into one where both of you are the leads," he explained to her.

Leo nuzzled her neck gently.

"I'm we are going have a child and it is with you my darling. I have to show you this please," he said showing her the play after grabbing it off of his desk.

Jess looked through the play that he had wrote and was wired eyed.

"Raphael, this beautiful I love it," she said to him.

Sonya looked through it and smiled at him.

"This is spectacular! I love it so much! Thank you Leo!" she said happily.

Raph smiled at her and took it from her and cupped her cheek stroking it tenderly.

"I'm glad you love it. Thank you sweetheart," he churred to her.

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

"You're welcome my darling, I'm glad you love it. Thank you my darling," he said to her.

Jess smiled at him holding his hand making circles on his hand with her thumb.

"You're welcome my angel," she said to him gently.

Sonya blushed at him.

"No problem Leo," she said as she winced and felt the child move in her stomach.

Raph chirped.

"I love you Jess," he cooed to her nuzzling her cheek and kissing it.

Leo saw this and carried her over to his bed and laid her down covering her up. He closed the curtains that surrounded his bed then laid down next to her.

Jess smiled closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Raphael," she said kissing him.

Sonya snuggled into him nuzzling his neck kissing his lips roughly stroking his cheeks.

Raph smiled kissing her back.

Leo churred kissing her roughly stroking her neck with his gloved hands.

Jess rubbing the back of his neck still kissing him.

Sonya moaned in the kiss biting his lower lip shoving her tongue into his mouth French kissing him rubbing his shoulders.

Raph chirped as he started to roughly kiss her.

Leo was churring roughly French kissing her while rubbing her hips with his gloved hands.

Jess was roughly kissing moving her body closer to his.

Sonya started to moan and gasp.

"Ahh Leo!" she whimpered in the kiss deepening it as she tongue battled him.

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth wrestling it with his groping her boobs.

Leo was moving his gloved hands to her butt squeezing it while nibbling her ear.

Jess moaned through the kiss then separated walking over to the bed to lay down.

Sonya arched her back gripping his shoulders.

"Leo please," she whimpered.

Raph laid down next to her continuing to tongue battle her as he caressed her legs.

Leo was kissing her neck sucking and licking.

Jess was kissing him passionately with her tongue battling his and moaning.

Sonya pulled away from him moaning.

"Leo please not right now can we do more later?" she asked him.

Raph came out on top as he kissed licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo looked at her smiling and nodding to her.

"Of course my love," he said to her.

Jess was moaning rubbing his shoulders.

Sonya nodded and smiled. She fell asleep in his arms cuddling against him her sleepwear still on of course.

Raph churred as he nipped and sucked in her earlobe.

Leo watched over her but he wasn't happy sharing his love with Donnie. Especially when she told him she loved him and said all those wonderful things to him.

Jess moaned loudly.

Time skip next morning

Sonya woke up and got out of bed and was going to go see Donnie. She was about to get in the boat.

Raph woke up seeing his lover and kissed her forehead gently.

Leo saw her leaving and was upset knowing she was going to see him again. He had finished the his part and went to see his childhood friend.

Jess was still asleep.

Sonya got in the boat and rowed as she made it back to shore on the other side as she went through the passageway.

Raph cooed to her nuzzling her neck.

"Wake up my love."

Leo was heading down a different passageway towards Raph.

Jess stirred waking up smiling at him.

"Morning," she said.

Sonya made it back through the mirrored door and saw Donnie in her room. He looked worried. She knew already that Donnie had no problem sharing her. She smiled at him. She went over to him and kissed his lips passionately.

"Hi Donnie what're you doing here?" she asked him.

Raph smiled at her.

"Good morning. You should probably go sweetheart I'll see you later on tonight," he churred to her.

Donnie was smiling at her and was kissing her passionately.

"I had to see you again," he said.

Jess nodded to him kissing him again then she left.

Sonya smiled at him.

"I wanted to see you too. Leo is starting to scare me. I know he doesn't want to share me and he's become possessive and obsessive over me. It frightens me. I don't think I can be with him anymore," she said sadly.

Raph watched her leave and saw Leo.

"What is it old friend?" he asked him.

Donnie looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear these things are happening to you Sonya," he said to her worried.

Leo walked in and saw Raph.

"My part for our play is finished," he said handing it him.

Jess was rowing and stopped and headed back to her room through the passage.

Sonya nodded and her body shook as she started to cry.

"But I'm still carrying his child Leo! He will never give me up or let me go! I'm a goner," she sobbed.

Raph looked at the play and nodded.

"Ok very good. I will add it to mine," he said smiling.

Donnie was nodding to her and was comforting her.

"I think he is just confused about sharing you because he has deep feelings for you Sonya. I think it's just that Sonya," he said to her wiping away her tears.

Leo nodded and smiled.

Jess was in her room and saw Mikey and wondered what he was doing in her room.

"Mikey what are you doing here," she asked.

Sonya shook her head.

"No I think it's more than that but I know you'll protect me right Donnie?" she asked looking into his masked eyes.

"I came to see if you were alright. I just wanted to know you're safe," he said smiling to her.

Raph looked at Leo.

"How's it going with Sonya?" he asked him.

Donnie nodded to her.

"Of course I will be there to protect you," he said to her.

Jess looked at him.

"I'm fine Mikey thank you for asking," she said to him.

Leo sighed.

"Sonya what's to be with another man but still wants to be with me," he said.

Sonya looked up at him and smiled stroking his cheek.

"Donnie tonight I want you to make love to me," she whispered in his ear.

Mikey nodded to her smiling.

"Ok just making sure," he said walking out her room.

Raph looked at him.

"And why can't you respect what she wants and share her with this fellow?" he asked his best friend.

Donnie looked at her surprise but smiled at her.

"Of course Sonya," he said.

Jess was getting ready into her simple steampunk dress.

Leo looked at his old friend.

"I don't know just felt that she just loved me and hurt me when she was in love with someone else," he said.

Sonya just realized what she said and blushed plus he saw her in her sleepwear and still is.

"Uh yeah uh Donnie I'm gonna get changed now ok?" she said.

Raph sighed.

"That's what you want to think. She didn't hurt you. Her heart is just so big that she loves two guys and she doesn't want to be with just one. What's wrong with that?" he asked him.

Donnie nodded and headed out of the room.

Jess was heading out of her room.

Leo shrugged.

"I don't know why I feel this way," he said leaving the room.

Sonya got ready for the masquerade. She of course did not wear a mask though. She got changed into a fancy ass guy formal ball outfit with black boots, blue shimmery pants, white poet's shirt under a blue tailored shimmery blue and gold waistcoat with a big white bow and left to go to the ball and meet up with Donnie.

Raph got dressed in fancy clothes and went up to the ball to see Jess.

Donnie saw Sonya and smiled at her looking beautiful and held her hand with his gloved hand.

Jess was wearing was her hair into her braided bun with small red roses with with buds and babies breath in the braid. She wear a black cat masquerade mask, black elbow laced shirt with a red no sleeved top of the dress and the skirt was black fabric with lace and red roses sewed on it, red ribbon tied around her neck, and red flats.

Sonya smiled at Donnie as they started to dance together. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a gold and black mask covering his face and purple bandana underneath. He put his right gloved hand in her hand and put his left arm around her waist as she put her left hand on his shoulder as they waltzed. She giggled.

Raph mixed in with the crowd found Jess recognizing her hair color. He asked her to dance with him.

Donnie smiled with her spinning her and dipping her.

Leo was going into Donnie's room taking the ring he was going to give to Sonya then headed out into a secret room.

Jess turned to see Raph and smiling at him. She holds his hand.

Sonya laughed as she leaned in and kissed Donnie roughly on the lips her body getting hot.

Raph twirled and spun Jess as he dipped her and leaned down kissing her passionately on the lips.

Donnie was kissing her roughly back was smiling at her stroking her cheek.

Leo went down to the passage and went to Sonya.

Jess was kissing him passionately and stroking his cheek.

Sonya shoved her tongue into his mouth French kissing him putting her hands on his chest.

Raph wrapped his arms around her waist and roughly kissed her.

Donnie was French kissing her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leo saw this and was upset by this.

Jess was roughly kissing him back wrapping her arms around her neck and was moaning through the kiss.

Sonya separated from his lips nuzzling him and stroked his cheek when she turned and saw Leo. She gasped and hid behind Donnie scared.

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth tongue battling hers.

Donnie saw Leo and was holding Sonya behind him and Leo was walking over to her.

"My darling I wish to dance with you," he asked her holding out his gloved hand to her.

Jess was moaning through the kiss.

Sonya sighed and nodded taking his gloved hand hesitantly in hers.

Raph wrestled with her tongue for dominance while rubbing her hips.

Donnie was watching them dance.

Leo smiled at her and was dancing with her.

"You look beautiful tonight my darling," he said to her.

Jess was moaning rubbing the back of his neck.

Sonya blushed.

"Th-thank you Leo. Leo I know you're not ok with sharing me. It's written all over your face. I'm sorry but I am not fully yours and I never will be. My heart belongs to you and Donnie," she said to him while dancing with him looking away.

Raph came out on top as he continued dancing with her.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart," he churred to her.

Leo sighed and nodded.

"You're welcome my darling. I know I can't deny this from me anymore. I'm sorry my darling," he said to her.

Jess smiled her love.

"Thank you Raph," she said.

Sonya looked at him with sad eyes and stroked his cheek with the hand that was on his shoulder. She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips then separated from his lips.

"Not only do you both look hot and handsome tonight but tonight Leo Donnie is going to make love to me," she said smiling happily.

Raph then stopped dancing with her and took her away from the ball. He went out onto the roof with her. He got down on one knee in front of her.

"Jessica sweetheart I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked her showing her cushioned on red velvet in a box was an emerald circular ring.

Leo nodded to her smiling kissing her passionately.

"Thank you my darling and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night my darling," he said to her leaving.

Donnie went over to her.

"You alright sweetie," he asked her.

Jess had followed Raph onto the rooftop of the Opera Hall. The snow was falling light while the rest was lightly covered in snow. She saw Raph pull out a box opening it with emerald circular ring and covered over her mouth with a one hand.

"Raphael I will," she said.

Sonya shook her head no. She got his hand as she ran and he followed.

"Leo wait," she called after him.

Once she made it over to him she kissed his masked face then she kissed Donnie's masked face. She held one of their gloved hands in both of hers.

"I want you Leo too tonight besides Donnie sweetie," she said blushing.

Raph smiled and placed the ring on her finger as he picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

Leo smiled and held her hand with his gloved hand.

"Alright my darling," he said to her.

Donnie nodded.

Jessica was giggling and holding him.

Sonya took both of their masks off laughing.

"I want to see both of your sexy faces," she said blushing. Then she grew serious and frowned at Leo.

"Leo I believe you have something you need to give back to Donnie?" she asked him sternly.

Raph set her down and took her mask off as he kissed her all over her face.

Donnie looked at Leo wondering what Leo had of his. Leo pulled out the small blue velvet box and handed it back to Donnie. Donnie took it back and put it in his pocket.

Jessica was kissing him and giggling.

Sonya looked at Leo and she started to cry angrily.

"How could you Leo? I love you but seriously? Why? Just because you wanted me all to yourself I'm disappointed in you Leo!" she said running away.

Raph kissed her back and then smiled at her.

"Want to have some quality time together right now?" he purred seductively to her.

Leo knew this building inside and out and was following her. Donnie followed her.

Jess stroked his cheek gently.

"Yes my angel," she said to him.

Sonya went into her room and cried on her bed laying down on it.

Raph picked her up bridal style chirping as he took her into her room.

Leo was heading to the passage that went into her room. Donnie was looking for her.

Jess was resting her head on the cuff of his neck holding onto him.

Sonya still cried that she didn't hear the mirror door in her room opening. Also the front door of her room opened and Donnie was there.

Raph brought her to her room laying her down on her bed and got on top of her as he attacked her neck roughly sucking nipping and kissing it leaving hickies.

Leo was entering her room and saw Donnie and Donnie saw Leo. They both went over to her comforting her.

"My darling forgive me please. The darks of jealousy had consumed me because I thought you were leaving me. I don't want to hurt you I was acting of a child," he said to her.

Donnie understood his feelings and knew he cared for her and was just being overprotective.

Jess was moaning rubbing his shoulders.

Sonya sighed and smiled at him.

"Yeah you were jealous and yes you did hurt me and who said I was going to leave you? I will never leave you Leo I love you," she said to him a little anger behind her voice.

Raph went down to her shoulders and collarbone biting and licking the skin there.

Leo looked down at the floor.

"I apologize to you my darling I'm acting as a fool. I shouldn't done what I did you it was selfish of me. I don't want to hurt and I won't do this again," he said.

Jess was moaning.

Sonya smiled at him.

"It's ok Leo it's fine," she said hugging him. She laid down on her back looking up at them.

"Ravish me into oblivion the both of you," she said cutely and blushed.

Raph began groping her boobs through her clothes.

Leo and Donnie attacked her neck roughly licking and sucking her neck.

Jess was moaning.

Sonya started to moan stroking their cheeks.

Raph took off all her clothes and he went down taking a nipple in his mouth and sucked and kneaded it as he bit on it roughly making it all moist and wet with his tongue while he pinched the other neglected bud.

Leo and Donnie were leaving hickies and lovebites while Donnie groping her breasts and Leo was groping her butt.

Jess was arching back moaning gripping her sheets.

Sonya whimpered.

"Ahh Donnie Leo please," she whimpered.

Raph then switched while he groped her ass cheeks.

They took off her clothes and were attacking her with kisses.

Jess moaned loudly.

Sonya elicited another moan.

Raph went down kissing her stomach as he rubbed his gloved hands up and down her thighs.

Leo was sucking and licking her breasts while Donnie was kissing her arms and legs.

Jess was moaning and arching.

Sonya moaned.

Raph inserted a finger into her pussy and he pumped it in and out of her stimulating her with it.

Leo and Donnie continued this and then took off their clothes and Donnie pulled her on top of him while Leo got on top of her.

Jess was arching her back gripping the sheets.

Sonya waited for the them to enter her.

Raph took out his finger as he then rubbed her clit with his thumb and kissed between her thighs spreading her legs as he entered his tongue into her pussy lapping at her inner walls swirling his tongue around in there.

Leo and Donnie were thrusting into her hard.

Jess moaned loudly arching her back.

Sonya gasped as she whimpered gripping Leo's shoulders.

"Donnie Leo!" she screamed their names.

Raph took out his tongue as he took off all his clothes and took out his dick pushing it inside her as he thrusted slowly into her.

Leo and Donnie still thrusting into her harder and faster.

Jess was moaning rubbing his shoulders.

Sonya arched her back wrapping her legs around Leo's waist resting her hands on Donnie's thighs for support moaning.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo and Donnie were grunting and moving faster and harder. Going deeper into her.

Jess was moaning loudly saying his name.

Sonya moaned some more.

Raph rammed deeper and faster inside her hitting her g spot and groaned feeling her tight walls close in around him.

Leo and Donnie were bucking into her more and deeper.

Jess was pulling him closer to her moaning scratching his shoulders.

Sonya dug her nails into Donnie's thighs while raking her nails across his flesh moaning louder.

Raph slammed into her many times hitting her g spot over and over again.

Leo and Donnie were grunting and repeatedly ramming into her.

Jess was arching back moaning.

"Raph~eal~" she moaned.

Sonya let out another moan.

Raph pounded into her humping her hard and roughly at a faster pace.

Leo and Donnie were reaching their climax and put their seed into her. They both laid down next to her on either side of her. Holding her close to them.

Jess was saying his name moaning.

Sonya laid down on her right side her butt pressed up against Leo's pelvis while her boobs were pressed up against Donnie's plastron.

Raph reached his climax releasing inside her cumming into her as he slid his dick out of her he holding her against him.

Leo and Donnie were nuzzling her close to them.

Jess was panting holding him.

Sonya smiled and whimpered.

Raph stroked her cheek rubbing her leg up and down.

Leo and Donnie smiled and closed their eyes.

Jess was whimpering holding him still closing her eyes.

Sonya went to sleep.

Time skip next morning

Sonya woke up feeling nauseous and ran to her bathroom throwing up.

Raph woke up and nuzzled Jess.

Leo and Donnie woke up and went to check up on her.

"Sweetie are you alright," asked Donnie.

Leo nodded, asking, "My darling you alright."

Jess smiled then ran into her bathroom and was getting sick.

Sonya nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine I'm just pregnant with Donnie's child now too."

Raph got up and went to Jess as he patted her back.

"You ok sweetheart?" he asked her worried.

Leo and Donnie smiled at her nuzzling her cheeks.

"That's wonderful," they said to her.

Jess finished and cleaned out her mouth and looked at him.

"I'm pregnant Raph," she said looking at her stomach seeing a bulge and felt movement.

Sonya whimpered smiling.

"Yeah it is."

Raph hugged her tightly to him then lifted her up spinning her around happily laughing.

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" he said.

They smiled rubbing her stomach gently.

Jess giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes it is wonderful," she said smiling.

Time skip months later

Sonya was in her room giving birth as she pushed. Two boys eventually came out. One had brown hair and blue eyes Leo's son and Donnie's son has black hair and purple eyes.

Raph was with Jess in her room holding her hand tightly.

"Come on sweetheart push," he coaxed gently.

Leo and Donnie were holding their sons smiling.

Jess was pushing until a baby girl came out. She looked like Jess, with dark brown eyes like Raph and had red hair like his mask. Jess was panting and wore out laying her head back on the pillow.

"Leo our son is Daniel and Donnie our son is Richard," she said to them smiling.

Raph held his daughter.

"She's beautiful sweetheart," he said to her.

They nodded to her.

"Our sons are beautiful, love," they said to her smiling.

Jess smiled at him.

"She is going to be call Roxanne," she said.

Sonya smiled at them nodding.

Raph nodded and kissed Roxy's cheek.

The End


End file.
